Of Eyes And Fangs
by inuluvskags1
Summary: Set twelve years before the start of the Yu Yu Hakusho series, Hiei is out at night in the Makai when he comes upon a small human child. For reasons unknown to everyone else, Hiei takes the little girl under his wing and raises her. This is the story of a cold hearted demon and of the girl that melted the ice surrounding his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective creators and publishers.**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter one_

* * *

The sound of something slicing through the air was heard just seconds before an ear-splitting shriek tore the previous calm of the night. A loud thud followed soon after a sword was placed back into its sheath and it was once more quiet in the dark clearing.

Eyes the shade of carmine surveyed the damage dealt to the creatures on the ground with a displeased glint; the being's lips curled down slightly in a snarl.

In reality, there was a feeling of disappointment in the dark figure's demeanor; three rampaging spider demons had interrupted the rest of the slumbering creature, which was the cause of their demise.

It appeared the reason for the ruckus had been a mere squabble amongst them, instead of something of importance like the annoyed demon had been expecting.

Just as he was about to walk away and return to his dark, dreamless sleep, a soft whimper came from behind him. The red eyed male turned sharply on his heel with his sword drawn, searching for the origin of the noise.

What he did not expect, was a pair of teary blue eyes staring back at him from the dark cover of a small tree hollow.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Found


	2. Chapter 2

**I am incredibly happy, thank you all so much for adding this developing story to your alerts/favorites and for reviewing of course! (Also, I will only post the disclaimer in the first chapter)**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter two_

* * *

During their little staring match, the owner of the grey-blue irises had edged further into the tree, trying to hide as best as possible from his sight. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared from his spot on the other side of the clearing and reappeared in front of the hole.

A startled squeak came from inside of it, seeing him there so suddenly must have startled whatever hid there. Glaring into the darkness, he crouched and peered at the being inside. His nose twitched and his mind reeled.

Human... His thoughts whispered; hesitantly, he reached in. A smaller, softer hand grasped his and while such contact would have send him into a -very violent- disgusted fit any other time, curiosity alone made him pull out the sniffling ningen from the crevice it was in.

For what was possibly the third time that night, Hiei was surprised at seeing the scared female human infant looking up at him in a mixture of fear and wonder.

He let go of the tyke's hand as if he was burnt and watched as she gave him a shaky smile.

Confused, Hiei glared murderously at the girl, why was she smiling at him?

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Stare


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter inspired by: Youko's Befuddled Fox **

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter three_

* * *

After wiping her eyes free from the tears they'd held, the small girl got up on shaky legs and took a step towards the demon that saved her only to stop when he took the same amount of steps back with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Blue eyes blinked while they followed the hand that grasped the weapon's handle, the same one that had cut the three spiders to shreds in a matter of seconds.

The girl sat back down and stayed quiet, her instincts warning her of the danger of the being before her.

Hiei raised a brow when the human child halted her approach and plopped down on her rump to stare at him with an unknown emotion. Unlike before, he could detect no fear from her; he scoffed at this.

_Foolish girl._

The fire apparition waited for the girl to attempt a conversation with him -she looked old enough to know decent words- since most children were rather talkative at any age, but no such attempt came.

Instead of talking, the girl stared, wondering about his spiky hair and strange but pretty red eyes.

"Girl." Hiei grunted, "How did you get into the Makai?"

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Taciturn

**A/n: after the tenth chapter I'll be writing up to four hundred words, please be patient. And thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts/favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suddenly check and see twenty three reviews! OH MY GOSH XD here's your chapter everyone!**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter four  
_

* * *

The human child frowned and shook her head, "Kagome!" Hiei gave her a blank stare, making her pout and point at herself "I'm Kagome!" Of course, the demon had already deduced that was the child's name, but she amused him when she glared at him from her spot on the ground.

As if that would scare him.

Hiei sat cross legged on the grass and gave the girl an unimpressed look, trying to get her to answer him without complying with her demands. She mirrored the look perfectly, eliciting snort from the demon.

The three-year-old dropped the expression before long, seeing that the demon wouldn't be calling her by her name any time soon.

"Mama, papa and me went... To a picnic on the side of a m-mountain..." Stormy blue irises misted over with tears and her bottom lip trembled,

"Papa said to play while h-he got something... mama went to help him and I stayed to play with animals-"

She rubbed angrily at her eyes with balled fists, "It got very dark a-and mama and papa didn't come back..."

Hiei's eyes took on a slightly understanding shine. _She was abandoned._

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Abandoned

**(A bit of a backstory here, just an intro of sorts)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to have kept you waiting!**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter five_

* * *

"Kagome."

At her name, she looked up, a question in her eyes.

Her parents always told her she was a smart girl, so smart that she often saw through all the lies they told her each and every day. Her father was the worst; he hated her from the moment she was born. Kagome didn't know why, but knew it wasn't safe to be around him.

She resumed her story, "big spiders came out from behind a pretty wall- and tried to bite me!" Using her arms to describe just how large the monsters were, she spread them out as wide as she could, drawing a raised eyebrow from the stoic demon.

"They chased me into the pretty wall," _She was able to get past the barrier..._ Realizing that the child was still speaking, Hiei grudgingly came out of his thoughts.

"-But the sky was red... and the meanies kept screaming that I have Shikon no tama!"

A set of eyebrows came down at those words; Hiei unsheathed his sword. The blade shone eerily in the dark forest as Hiei took a step towards the suddenly quiet girl.

"You have the Jewel."

The tyke shook her head furiously.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Lies


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter inspired by multiple reviews (thank you all so much!)**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter six_

* * *

When the ebony haired child shook her head, Hiei was left stumped. The smell of deceit was not present on her and even if he could not tell by scent, it was always easy to tell when children where lying by their body language and facial expressions.

The only expression Kagome had was a miffed one, as if she was angry that he'd suggest she was in possession of such a powerful and destructive jewel.

Well, that, or she was just angry that he didn't believe her.

He stood in front of the sulking girl and removed the white strip of cloth tied around his forehead. The Jagan glowed ominously and Hiei prepared himself for the scream that was sure to come.

It did not.

Hiei looked at the little girl strangely when she breathed out in amazement and actually _reached out _to touch the implant until she noticed his grimace and she settled down once more.

Kagome clutched her head while her eyes were clenched shut, "Ow…" she whined. It felt like something was expanding inside of her head and it was about to burst.

Abruptly, the feeling left her head and a strange sensation swept over her body.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Weird


	7. Chapter 7

**Last wednesday, my house was broken into and my laptop (along with all of my story files) was stolen. I ask for your understanding and apologize for making you wait.**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter seven_

* * *

It was when the child fell forward into the grass that Hiei began his approach anew, taking special care into _avoiding_ physical contact as he neared the now unconscious girl.

The third eye on his forehead swept over the Kagome viciously, taking in the tyke's extraordinary aura with avid interest.

Those who said the Jagan had a mind of its own spoke truthfully, and Hiei could only begrudgingly admit to himself that he didn't have the easiest time controlling it.

So as something shiny and pink came into the malevolent eye's field of vision, Hiei was quick to tie his headband in place and block its vision.

A spot just above Kagome's hip shone with a rosy color. The glow pulsed in time with the girl's heart as a response to the Jagan's intrusive energy and, despite having never seen the cursed jewel himself, the hybrid knew that glow belonged to it.

_Perhaps keeping the girl alive will be worth it after all. _Ruby orbs once more perused the sleeping human.

Snapping branches and distant growls drew his eyes away; the fire demon stood, Kagome tucked lazily under his arm and a displeased curl to his lips at being interrupted.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Interruption


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't want to keep you waiting, so here's ch. 8!**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter eight  
_

* * *

"I don't get why we have to go looking for the little brat. We're members of the S.D.F for crying out loud! This kind of thing should be left to the stupid ogres in Reikai…" A grumbling voice sounded a few yards away from Hiei's location.

There was a huff from the second male "The "little brat" you're whining about just happens to be an important asset to the plans Enma-Daiō has been formulating for the past five centuries."

"So I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to be stripped of your position." The man continued after a moment.

Hiei stared disdainfully as the two males passed beneath the tree he was perched on. _This is the force that keeps the Makai in line? Pathetic. _

Their inability to sense him was actually upsetting.

His sharp hearing caught the rest of the duo's fading conversation. "Whatever, the girl's probably dead already. There's no way she could survive out here for long."

The fire apparition nearly smiled as he silently left the clearing; they would think so, wouldn't they?

It looked like life had given him an advantage over that damn Enma, and he fully intended to use it.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: One-up


	9. Chapter 9

**I fractured my arm today (clumsy me) but I wanted to update today so...**

* * *

Of Eyes And Fangs

_Chapter nine_

* * *

He jumped from tree to tree, not particularly concerned for the girl hanging limply from his arm as he jostled her once in a while. There really was no reason to worry, Kagome was out cold from being overwhelmed by the Jagan so, why should he bother?

Light flitted through the leafy branches that he leapt on, meaning that night was over. That was probably why the S.D.F thought Kagome was dead.

Demons were just as abundant in the day as in the night, it was the _Makai_ after all.

Greenery passed them by in a blur. And only an hour later did Hiei stop. He glanced briefly at his charge, noting with an arched brow that she looked completely relaxed in his hold even though he had put her through a ride from hell.

She even had a few stray twigs and leaves in her hair.

It was surprising to say the least. Just what kind of girl had he stumbled upon?

The raven haired girl moaned in her sleep. Hiei blinked as the child mumbled something about pretty eyes, before setting her down against the wall of the cave he had found some time ago during his travels.

* * *

Words: 200

Theme: Sleep-Talking


End file.
